Raj/Gallery - Himself
Raj Hol11.jpg|The many faces of Raj. Raj Singing.jpg|Raj singing. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Siri 2.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Past5.png|Raj has a question, again. Ped4.png|Raj underground. Fest1.jpg|Trying out Howard's Internet kissing machine. BBT - Raj with his phone.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj in the Caltech lunch room. Myth5.jpg|Raj is in "People" magazine. Rr12.jpg|Raj and his ukulele. Bye18.jpg|Happy "Star Wars"' Day! Wd2.png|That didn't even crack the top ten. Kt21.png|Emily gave him an antique sextant. Pants47.png|I don't live here. Lv10.png|You should see how soft my skin is. MD3.png|Helping Sheldon find another girlfriend. VV34.png|Hello Claire? TGE-3.jpg|Looking for CEO's and hos. Lv7.png|Raj at his desk. Kl76.png|Raj miming an emoticon. 10.17 CC-16.jpg|Raj as an Aquaman ad. Eros10.png|Raj working at his new job. 10.17 CC-17.jpg|Raj working for Stuart. aws103.png|When you were on the Wookie home planet. 10.18 EHI-17.jpg|Moving day. Ale2.jpg|Romulan ale. 10.18 EHI-18.jpg|Movign out of his place. 10.18 EHI-12.jpg|Guess who's in Sheldon's old room? 10.18 EHI-10.jpg|Raj and Cinnamon move into 4A. Bet100.png|Post-movie afterglow. BU15 (1).png|Raj. TMI-10.jpg|A $500 million dollars! ZZ6.png|Why do I have a T-shirt cannon? Kt15.png|I don't want to know how much it was. rv35.png|The email is from their acquisition agency. 2M5.png|Breaking Emily's drawer. Iss6.png|Unpacking dinner. Lv13.png|What did you do? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -7.jpg|I sent you my list of lactation consultants. Which do you prefer? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -2.jpg|Uncle Raj brought a little gift. ju27.png|Raj wants to help. tt20.png|Talking to Claire. Nj9.jpg|Talking to his mother. Kt25.png|What do I do with this gift? Soft20.png|The team leader Raj is explaining how they are going to respect each other's opinions. Soft19.png|Build on what the last speaker said. Soft30.png|That sounds like us. Tums6.png|Raj finds Mrs. W's catsup packet collection. 2M11.png|Howard helping Raj fix Emily's drawer. Fe74.png|Dreaming about Claire. Fe60.png|Calling Claire at work. VIN4.png|I do enjoy the complexity of an aged Pinot noir. Urn2.png|Raj's father tells him that he's moving out. Urn15.png|Raj in his office. TTD-5.jpg|Raj. Ice5.png|If I make that basket, the probe is fine. Dev9.jpg|You love the coasters I made for you. S6EP07 - Raj closeup.png|Raj. NG6.jpg|Raj as a ST:TNG Klingon. Cut23.png|Raj all dressed up. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at Caltech. Wild3.png|His medication isn't working. Raj complaining.jpg|Raj drinks and talks to women. bg31.png|Bear and Raj. Kt9.png|Raj talking to Emily. gt4.png|I am dating two women. Fuzzy9.jpg|Game night. Ice22.png|You hit my car with your door! For12.jpg|Raj has to work with a woman. The Hawking Excitation Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Bet78.png|Do you know something bad about the movie? Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. RajNot1.jpg|Raj is upset about Lucy. Lev3.png|Raj finds some dentures. Code5.jpg|Dressed for the Renaissance Fair. Ein5.jpg|Raj at the roller disco. Raj playing on his PC.jpg|YYYEEESSS!!! NUX1.jpg|Look at the size of these shrimp. Ext7.png|Raj in charge of tree lights. Holi1.png|Like my gravy, the plot thickens. Nut5.jpg|HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Fig44.png|On Christmas eve. Rt10.png|Raj stuck between two women. Pan8.png|Raj. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj working in the kitchen. AQUA.png|Raj dressed as Aquaman riding his seahorse. VV19.png|Talking to Amy on "Fun with Flags" about his loneliness. Bu33 (2).png|Stripper pole. Raj's greets Emily.png|Raj on medication. Nutzy5.jpg|Recording of Raj's fun at the birthday party Leonard missed. FamilyofRats!.jpg|Angry Raj, "I HAD TO FEND OFF A RAT FAMILY!" Ex9.jpg|Raj with sound effects. Raj.jpg|Raj. I love the smell of paintballs in the morning.jpg|Raj playing paintball. Redo15.png|Howard was acting like a lunatic. Redo43.png|Raj realizes that his story has no point. Flash12.png|Raj crashes breakfast. Hab37.png|Midnight call to Raj. tub28.png|Raj using their hot tub. tub39.png|I broke up with them. Their choice. K19.png|I've been babysitting him longer than you have. Bb2.png|And she was in the telescope room. That sounds right. Bb6.png|Raj helping Isabella. Bb8.png|Raj asking Isabella out. TCP-3.jpg|Leonard can't persuade Raj. Crp20.png|We discovered a comet last night! gc8.png|Stupid Anoop! gc33.png|Raj has Pink Eye. Crp43.png|Raj tells him how excited his boss was. Crp70.png|Raj hears Penny coming. Crp75.png|Raj will do what is right. Bb15.png|You're Cuban? GL17.png|Judging Howard's toy. CL44.png|Giraffe mobile. CL48.png|At least my nose is naturally brown. bn3.png|Raj driving like he is in India. bn39.png|Raj filming the return home. bn43.png|Sorry. bn73.png|Raj looking for company. bn106.png|Raj missing the catch. Hol11.jpg|Raj. LRA17.png|Discussing the floor squeaks in Halley's room. LRA18.png|Raj visiting with Howard. LRA28.png|Raj helping Howard. A swing. LRA52.png|That should be your new karaoke song. LRA17.png|Discussing the floor squeaks in Halley's room. LRA18.png|Raj visiting with Howard. LRA28.png|Raj helping Howard. A swing. Novel9.png|Dr. Prekash. do11.jpg|This week would have been my wedding. Raj Singing.jpg|Raj singing. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Siri 2.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Past5.png|Raj has a question, again. Ped4.png|Raj underground. Fest1.jpg|Trying out Howard's Internet kissing machine. BBT - Raj with his phone.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj in the Caltech lunch room. Myth5.jpg|Raj is in "People" magazine. Rr12.jpg|Raj and his ukulele. Bye18.jpg|Happy "Star Wars"' Day! Wd2.png|That didn't even crack the top ten. Kt21.png|Emily gave him an antique sextant. Pants47.png|I don't live here. Lv10.png|You should see how soft my skin is. MD3.png|Helping Sheldon find another girlfriend. VV34.png|Hello Claire? Lv7.png|Raj at his desk. Kl76.png|Raj miming an emoticon. Bet100.png|Post-movie afterglow. BU15 (1).png|Raj. ZZ6.png|Why do I have a T-shirt cannon? Kt15.png|I don't want to know how much it was. rv35.png|The email is from their acquisition agency. 2M5.png|Breaking Emily's drawer. Iss6.png|Unpacking dinner. Lv13.png|What did you do? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -7.jpg|I sent you my list of lactation consultants. Which do you prefer? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -2.jpg|Uncle Raj brought a little gift. ju27.png|Raj wants to help. tt20.png|Talking to Claire. Nj9.jpg|Talking to his mother. Kt25.png|What do I do with this gift? Soft20.png|The team leader Raj is explaining how they are going to respect each other's opinions. Soft19.png|Build on what the last speaker said. Soft30.png|That sounds like us. Tums6.png|Raj finds Mrs. W's catsup packet collection. 2M11.png|Howard helping Raj fix Emily's drawer. Fe74.png|Dreaming about Claire. Fe60.png|Calling Claire at work. VIN4.png|I do enjoy the complexity of an aged Pinot noir. Urn2.png|Raj's father tells him that he's moving out. Urn15.png|Raj in his office. Ice5.png|If I make that basket, the probe is fine. Dev9.jpg|You love the coasters I made for you. S6EP07 - Raj closeup.png|Raj. NG6.jpg|Raj as a ST:TNG Klingon. Cut23.png|Raj all dressed up. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at Caltech. Wild3.png|His medication isn't working. Raj complaining.jpg|Raj drinks and talks to women. bg31.png|Bear and Raj. Kt9.png|Raj talking to Emily. gt4.png|I am dating two women. Fuzzy9.jpg|Game night. Novel9.png|Dr. Prekash. Ice22.png|You hit my car with your door! For12.jpg|Raj has to work with a woman. The Hawking Excitation Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Bet78.png|Do you know something bad about the movie? Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. RajNot1.jpg|Raj is upset about Lucy. Lev3.png|Raj finds some dentures. Code5.jpg|Dressed for the Renaissance Fair. Ein5.jpg|Raj at the roller disco. Raj playing on his PC.jpg|YYYEEESSS!!! NUX1.jpg|Look at the size of these shrimp. Ext7.png|Raj in charge of tree lights. Holi1.png|Like my gravy, the plot thickens. Nut5.jpg|HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Fig44.png|On Christmas eve. Rt10.png|Raj stuck between two women. Sol1.jpg|Raj doing his show. Sol2.jpg|...to the stars. Pan8.png|Raj. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj working in the kitchen. AQUA.png|Raj dressed as Aquaman riding his seahorse. VV19.png|Talking to Amy on "Fun with Flags" about his loneliness. Bu33 (2).png|Stripper pole. Raj's greets Emily.png|Raj on medication. Nutzy5.jpg|Recording of Raj's fun at the birthday party Leonard missed. FamilyofRats!.jpg|Angry Raj, "I HAD TO FEND OFF A RAT FAMILY!" Ex9.jpg|Raj with sound effects. Raj.jpg|Raj. I love the smell of paintballs in the morning.jpg|Raj playing paintball. Redo15.png|Howard was acting like a lunatic. Redo43.png|Raj realizes that his story has no point. Flash12.png|Raj crashes breakfast. Hab37.png|Midnight call to Raj. tub28.png|Raj using the Wolowitz hot tub. tub39.png|I broke up with them. Their choice. K19.png|I've been babysitting him longer than you have. Bb2.png|And she was in the telescope room. That sounds right. Bb6.png|Raj helping Isabella. Bb8.png|Raj asking Isabella out. Bb15.png|You're Cuban? GL17.png|Judging Howard's toy. CL44.png|Giraffe mobile. CL48.png|At least my nose is naturally brown. bn3.png|Raj driving like he is in India. bn39.png|Raj filming the return home. bn43.png|Sorry. bn73.png|Raj looking for company. bn106.png|Raj missing the catch. Hol11.jpg|Raj. LRA17.png|Discussing the floor squeaks in Halley's room. LRA18.png|Raj visiting with Howard. LRA28.png|Raj helping Howard. A swing. LRA52.png|That should be your new karaoke song. 10.17 CC-16.jpg|Raj as an Aquaman ad. Eros10.png|Raj working at his new job. 10.17 CC-17.jpg|Raj working for Stuart. 10.18 EHI-10.jpg|Raj and Cinnamon move into 4A. 10.18 EHI-12.jpg|Guess who's in Sheldon's old room? 10.18 EHI-17.jpg|Moving day. 10.18 EHI-18.jpg|Moving out of his place. Ale2.jpg|Romulan ale. TCC-10.jpg|Raj. TCC-14.jpg|Raj. TGE-3.jpg|Raj. TTD-5.jpg|Raj. TTT-7.jpg|Raj. 12x05-9.jpg|Don't bore the wives. Pc1A.png|Raj's planetarium show. Pc2A.png|Discussing the moons of Jupiter. TCD-2.jpg|Raj. CV21.png|Last minute advice from Penny. CV24.png|Raj can't speak to Anu. CV26.png|Ummmm. Neg23.jpg|Raj checking that Leonard is still there. TECC-14.jpg|Getting back at Neil deGrasse Tyson. Hm20.png|Striking back at Tyson. TCD-2.jpg|Raj. CV21.png|Last minute advice from Penny. CV26.png|Ummmm. CV24.png|Raj can't speak to Anu. Pc71.png|Arranged marriage have worked for thousands of years. Pc84.png|Raj enjoying Anu's company. Pc106.png|I shouldn't eat my muffin? PC127.png|That was the theme of my parents’ divorce. Pc129.png|I'm a romantic guy. Pc134.png|I'm sorry to waste your time. SB28.jpg|Who is at Anu's door? TPP-1.jpg|Discussing his relationship with the Wolowitzes. ZB22.jpg|Raj apologizes "Love Actually"-style. ZB23.jpg|Raj wants to talk. ZB45.jpg|Raj talking with his father. ZB52.jpg|Her ex- Raj is back. Jt19.jpg|As long as were all on the same page. Jt100.jpg|Raj imitating Leonard. TCV-13.jpg|Raj sees what Amy is doing. CV36.jpg|Uka Koo! ID14.jpg|I didn't know that Amy was such a bad girl. ID39.jpg|Remembering the old days. ID46.jpg|Raj drives by shocked. Young6.jpg|Raj at 9 in India. matcon31.jpg|I've notice she's been over here a lot lately. matcon47.jpg|Hi. matcon51.jpg|This is where my friends are. matcon52.jpg|Raj! Raj! Raj looks on.jpg|..telling him you don't want him to leave? change34.jpg|Raj hears crying. change35.jpg|Amy? change44.jpg|I wanted to show her my latest creation. Young6.jpg|Nine-Year-Old Raj Koothrapali. nobel33.jpg|If my blood sugar drops and I get bitchy, it’s on you. nobel134.jpg|Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Raj Category:Trivial